Light, Dark and Things between
by DarkLady-Slytherin
Summary: Draco und Harry müssen erkennen das Hell und Dunkel nichts immer so sind wie sie scheinen und das ist noch lang nicht alles
1. Default Chapter

Light, Dark and Things between  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K.R. und leider nit mir XD und ich verdiene hier mit nix Paarig: Verrate ich noch nicht ^.^ Die FF steht unter R weil in denn späteren Kapiteln viel Gewalt, Sex und Tod vorkommt  
  
Also das ist meine erste FF also seid bitte bitte nicht so streng mit mir ^^ Das hier ist nur ein kurzer Prolog also nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das was kommt *g* und noch was ich sag's nur schon mal dass ich seeehr gerne meine Hauptpersonen quäle *fg*  
  
Trailer  
  
Hell. Dunkel. Zwei Welten Was aber wenn man erkennt dass man sich nicht länger auf einer Seite halten kann? Was wenn man erkennt das hell nicht gleich hell und dunkel nicht gleich dunkel ist? Wenn neue Wege sich auf tun? Und wenn plötzlich noch etwas anderes in ein leben tritt, dass dafür sorg dass die Seiten nicht mehr klar zu erkennen sind? Wenn Hell und Dunkel eins werden und wenn die liebe einen zur Verzweiflung zwingt? Es ist so weit der Kampf beginnt. Denn die Liebe ist ein Spiel ...ohne Gewinner. Ist sie das Risiko wert? Das Spiel heißt Verführung. Und wer sich verliebt, verliert... Und egal auf wessen Seite er steht er wird fallen. Es beginnt..... noch Heute.  
  
~Light, Dark and Things between Part 1~ ~coming soon~  
  
So bitte sehr der Prolog, ich hoffe es gefällt euch ^^ Ich freu mich tierisch über Reviews ^^  
  
Eure DarkLady-Slytherin 


	2. End of beautiful Holidays

Light, Dark and Things between  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K.R. und leider nit mir XD und ich verdiene hier mit nix Paarig: Verrate ich noch nicht ^.^ Die FF steht unter R weil in denn späteren Kapiteln viel Gewalt, Sex und Tod vorkommt  
  
So hier ist schon das erste Kapitel ^^ immer noch nicht wirklich lang, aber länger als der Prolog.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of beautiful Holydays  
  
Es war noch früh am Morgen als er erwachte. Der Sommer war vorbei und er würde heute wieder zurück nach Hogwarts fahren, es würde sein letztes Jahr sein. Ob wohl sein Körper schmerzte erhob Draco sich aus seinem Bett und ging zum Fenster. Noch war die Sonne nicht aufgegangen und trotzdem beeilte er sich ins Bad zu gehen, er war froh wieder nach Hogwarts fahren zu können.  
  
Als er vor seinem großen Spiegel in Bad stand, zog er sein Hemd aus und sah hinein. Er sah schlimm aus, er hatte dicke Ränder unter denn Augen, über all an seinen Oberkörper waren dunkelblaue Flecken. Als er seinen Rücken in Spiegel betrachtet, würde ihm schlecht bei dem Gedanken an den gestiegen Abend, sein Rücken war mit roten Striemen überzogen, die seine alten Narben verdeckten. Und als wäre das nicht schon Genug taten ihm sämtliche Knochen weh.  
  
Sein Vater hatte ihn gestern zu sich gerufen und seine Wut an ihm abgelassen, nicht zum ersten Mal in diesen Ferien. Wie immer, wie Draco bitter dachte. Er war es gewöhnt, aber dies Mal hatte sein Vater ihn nicht nur geschlagen..., ihm war wieder übel. Der gestriege Abend war definitiv der schlimmste und zugleich peinlichste seines Lebens, er hasste seinen Vater.  
  
Er riss sich vom Spiegel los und ging Duschen. Als dass Wasser seinen Körper berührte war es als würde ein Teil seiner Pein einfach weggespült. Er verlies das Bad und sorgte mit einem Zauber dafür dass die Ränder unter seinen Augen verschwanden. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber er fühlte sich elend und hilflos. Aber er war ein Malfoy und viel zu Stolz um es zu zugeben, er ertrug die Schläge und Bestrafungen seines Vaters ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und sich zu rühren. Aber bald wird sich das ändern, dachte Draco mit einer inneren Genugtuung. Dann zog er sich an, als er erneut vor den Spiegel tat trug er eine schwarze Lederhose, ein schwarzes Shirt mit einem Basilisken, eine Drachenzahnkette und einen schwarzen Ledermantel.  
  
Er öffnete seinen Koffer der schon bereit stand und warf einige Bücher über Schwarzemagie und drei Flachen Feuerwiskey, dann nahm seine Koffer und ging hinunter in die Halle. Unten angekommen von seinem Vater war nichts zu sehn, er war wohl schon auf dem Weg zu Ministerium. Draco seufzte, er verlies das Haus und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Bannhof.  
  
Als er am Bannhof Kings Cross ankam blieb er in der nähe dass Eingang stehen, er zog sein mit Schlangen verziertes Feuerzeug aus der Tasche und zündete sich eine Ziegerette an. Er beobachtete die Muggel und Zauberer die in den Bannhof strömten und denen der nicht auffiel. Einige von ihnen kannte er, als er sah das einige Slytherins mit ihren Eltern in den hienen gingen, löschet er seine Zigarette, schnappte sich seine Tasche und betrat ebenfalls denn Bahnhof.  
  
Ihm war klar dass wenn er nun den Bannhof betrat es nie wieder werden würde wie es war, denn er hatte seinen Weg gewählt und denn würde er gehen ohne Rücksicht und sein Vater würde seine Rache bekommen. Alles würde sich nun ändern. Als der durch die Absperrung zum Gleiß 9 3/4 getreten war, erblickte er ihn. Harry Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So bitte damit sind Dracos Ferien beschrieben, jetzt fehlt noch Harry *g* Ich hoff es gefällt euch^^. Ich warne nur dass im übernächsten Kapitel, viel Gewalt vorkommen wird! Noch hab ich schließlich nicht alles verraten was gewesen ist *fg* Bitte schreibt mir ein paar Reviwes über die freu ich mich immer^^  
  
Eure DarkLady-Slytherin 


	3. Mystery Dream

Light, Dark and Things between  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K.R. und leider nit mir XD und ich verdiene  
hier mit nix  
Paarig: Verrate ich noch nicht ^.^  
Die FF steht unter R weil in denn späteren Kapiteln viel Gewalt, Sex und  
Tod vorkommt  
Wichtig: was mir beim schreiben einfallen ist das außer Drama da auch noch  
horror hin gehört hätte wegen dem hohen Gewalt und verstümmlungs- Anteil  
*lol*  
Ganz ganz viel danke, danke für eure reviews!!!  
Nici Black: ich kann dich beruhigen Malfoys Chara wird nur noch ganz leicht  
verändert und was die Sache mit der Schnulze angeht auch ^^  
Tinkita: ich werde noch nicht verraten wer zusammen kommt, sonst wär's doch  
langweilig ^.^  
  
Mystery Dream  
****************************************************************************  
*********  
  
Es war Nacht und eine schmale Sichel des Mondes stand am Himmel und  
erhellte die finstere Nacht einwenig. Auf einer Anhöhe hinter den Wald aus  
dem er kam stand, in einen tief schwarzen Umhang gekleidet, eine Gestalt,  
die zum Schloss sah das hinter ihm lag.  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er den seltsamen Hauch der auf dem Hügel und seiner  
Umgebung lag. Es war ein Hauch von Macht, Dunkelheit und Blut.  
Und Tod.  
  
Als er näher an den Hügel heran trat und sich umsah, überkam ihn ein  
Gefühl von Ekel und er hätte sich am liebsten bei diesem Anblick übergeben.  
Überall lagen Leichen, die ihn mit ihren toten Augen anzustarren schienen.  
Sie waren grausam zugerichtet, einige von ihnen, nur sehr wenige, lagen  
unverletzt da, sie waren wahrscheinlich durch das Arvada Kadava gestorben,  
einigen waren die Eingeweiden, anscheinet bei allebendigen Leib heraus  
gerissen worden und von schnitten tief in ihre Haut übersäht aus denen Blut  
strömte, wieder andere waren verstümmelt und misshandelt ihnen waren  
anscheinet z.b. die Arme und Bein mit glühenden Messern abgetrennt worden  
und von einigen waren nur noch einzelne Blut überströmte Teile übrig.  
Und vereinzelt lagen Teile von Eingeweiden und Gehirnen herum.  
  
Es stank nach Blut und er konnte es förmlich schmecken. Plötzlich ohne  
jede Vorwarnung drehte sich die Gestalt um und sah ihm direkt in die Augen  
und ein Lachen erklang aus der Kehle des Fremden. So Grausam und Eiskalt,  
so das sie nicht mehr menschlich klang.  
  
Schreiend wachte Harry Potter aus dem Schlaf auf. Er lag zittern und  
zusammen gekauert in seinem Bett.  
Ihm war noch immer übel und er hatte noch immer das Gefühl das Blut riechen  
zu können. Vollkommen Verstört richtete er sich auf.  
  
Obwohl es nicht das erste mal gewesen war das er diesen Traum geträumt  
hatte wurde er von mal zu mal realer und Harry fürchtete immer mehr, dass  
er einschlief und nicht mehr aus diesem Alptraum erwachte.  
Die Angst saß ihm tief in den Knochen und sein puls raste noch immer und  
das Lachen hallte noch immer leise durch seinen Kopf. Ihm lief ein kalter  
Schauder über den Rücken.  
  
Er stand auf. Er wollte jetzt nicht wieder einschlafen und vielleicht  
erneut in diesen Traum versinken. Also verschwand er rasch ins Bad denn  
noch war keiner außer ihm wach.  
  
Nach dem er aus der Dusche stieg stand er vor dem Spiegel. Und für einen  
kurzen Moment sah er im Spiegel sich selbst, aber den Harry denn er dort  
sah, sah nicht aus wie er. Schwarze Augen und seine Haare waren....  
  
So schnell diese Erscheinung auch zu sehen war, war sie wieder vor bei.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt krieg ich schon Albträume wären ich wach  
bin, dachte er verärgert, wärend er in Richtung Küche schlufte.  
  
Es war jetzt nur noch ein Tag und ihr würde wieder nach Hogwarts fahren.  
Dann würde sein letztes Schuljahr beginnen. Ohne es zu wollen schweiften  
seine Gedanken in die letzten beiden Schuljahre zurück, so viel war seid  
dem passiert, ohne das er, der Junge der leb, etwas dagegen tun konnte.  
Alle sahen ihn ihm nur den Gold Jungen dem alles in den Schoss fiel. Außer  
Sirius, er war der einzige der ihn je verstanden hatte.  
  
Er riss sich vom dem Gedanken los, egal was er tat er verlor sich in alten  
Erinnerungen. Als plötzlich ein geraucht von draußen kam, er erschrak,  
eilte aber sofort zum Fenster. Draußen war nicht zu sehn, zumindest auf den  
ersten Blick. Auf den zweiten sah Harry mehrere dunkle Gestalten am ende  
der Strasse.  
  
Der Orden, war Harrys erster Gedanke, aber hätte sie ihm nicht geschrieben  
oder sonst etwas von sich hören lassen?  
  
Harry zog sich vom Fenster zurück als er gegen etwas hinter ihm prallte.  
„Was...."Er wollte sich umdrehen doch noch bevor das Gesicht der Peson  
erblickte, umfing ihn vollkommene Dunkelheit.  
  
„Harry?"Er öffnete die Augen. „Geh es dir gut?"Er in die Richtung aus der  
die Stimme Kam, dort stand Remus.  
„Gut, glaube ich. Was ist denn passiert?"fragte Harry wärend er sich auf  
richtete. Remus lächeln verschwand. „Death Eaters. Sie scheinen heraus  
gefunden zu haben wo du warst."sagte Remus sichtlich bedrückt.  
  
„Was?!?"„Dumbedore kann es sich auch nicht erklären. Auf jeden Fall hat  
Severus dich hier in Hauptquatir gebracht, aber mach dir bitte keine Sorgen  
wir kümmern uns um alles. Sachen liegen im Bad such dir einfach was aus,  
ich warte unten und bring dich dann zum Zug."Sagte er und ging hinaus.  
  
Harry verharrte noch kurz im Bett und ging sich anziehn. Er runzelte die  
Stirn als er die Sachen sah, es waren nicht unbedingt die Sachen die er  
normalerweise trug, aber sie kamen ihm bekannt vor. Dan fiel ihm das Foto  
wieder ein, Remus hatte es ihm kurz nach Sirius tot gegeben. Auf dem Bild  
waren die Rumtreiber und sein Vater hatte die Sachen getragen. Er zog sie  
an.  
  
Danach sah er zum Spiegel, er musste an das denken was er am Vortag im  
Spiegel gesehen hatte langsam näherte er sich dem Spiegel. Er sah aus wie  
immer, nur etwas müder. Doch plötzlich wieder das selbe, er sah sich, aber  
nicht sein normales Gesicht.  
  
Harry trat Sofort wieder vom Spiegel weg. Er sah zu Boden und wieder zum  
Spiegel. Nichts, sein Gesicht blieb das selbe. Und die Sachen seines  
Vaters. Eine Schwarze Jeans und ein dunkelrotes Ärmelloses Shirt auf dessen  
Rücken zwei schwarze Flügel.  
  
Er ging hinaus. Im Hogwarts konnte er noch genug über das nach denken was  
mit ihn los war, jetzt musste er zum Zug. Er freute sich schon den er  
wusste das Ron und Hermine ihn wieder auf andere Gedanken bringen würden.  
In der Halle angekommen wartet Remus bereits.  
  
„Schön da bist du ja. Die anderen sin leider schon weg. Wir müssen uns  
beeilen."Remus öffnete die Tür und ging mit Harry hinaus. Dort stand ein  
Wagen, als sie einstigen sah er das seine Sachen auf der Rückbank verstaut  
waren, unter anderem Hedwig. „Hallo Hedwig", begrüßte er sie.  
  
Während er fahrt herrste eine angespannte Stille. Als sie vor dem Bahnhof  
hielten brach Remus sie. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen in Hogwarts kann  
dir nichts passieren"Harry sah zum ‚Fenster heraus. „Ich weiss mach dir  
keine Sorgen. Mir geht's gut. Echt."und stieg aus.  
„Schön."Sie betraten den vollen Kings Cross Bahnhof. In der Menge machte  
Remus Ron, Hermine, Ginny und die anderen aus. „Hey, da sind sie"rief  
Remus. Die beiden bannten sich einen Weg zu ihnen.  
  
„Hi Harry. Wie geht's dir? Geht's dir gut?"Hermine war besorgt wie immer.  
„Ja alles klar."Lächelte er. Doch tief in sich spürte er das er und die  
anderen sich verändert hatten. Oder nur er?  
„Mann Harry dich kann man ja echt nicht aus den Augen lassen."scherzte Ron  
alles ihn begrüßte. „Du hast dich echt verändert."sagte Hermine, vorbei  
sie verblüfft klang. Er wante den Kopf kurz und sah sich um als er  
plötzlich ihn erblickte.  
Draco Malfoy  
  
****************************************************************************  
*************  
So bitte das ist der Teil von Harrys Ferien, sorry leider hab ich zur Zeit  
nicht viel Zeit zu schreiben, aber ich verspreche mich mit dem nächsten  
kapi zu beeilen. Also bitte nit böse sein!!!  
Ich hoffe es gefällt auch trotzdem, ich freu mich über Reviews ^^  
  
Eure DarkLady-Slytherin 


End file.
